Speed Dating
by dragonbeth93
Summary: Speed Dating is about where Angela and Bella go speed dating together and that is where Bella meets Edward and Jacob for the first time. Just so yall no it is no complete yet.
1. Chapter 1

Speed Dating

By:Dragonbeth93

Bella, where are you going?

Charlie, I told you me and Angela are going out.

Look I am glad you made a friend but you need to tell me where you are going.

Do you really want to know Charlie?

Yes, Bella I really want to know.

Fine.

Angela and I are going Speed Dating.

Oh no you're not.

Charlie, im just going to support Angela please let me go I promised her.

Ok bella but be back by 10.

BEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!!

Well that is her love you bye Charlie.

Hi Angela.

Hi Bella.

So Angela where do we go to do this Speed Dating thing?

To the Civic Center of course, and remember Bella it will be mainly people from Port Angeles but there be a few people from here there also.

Bella.

Yeah Angela.

I just wanted to say thanks for coming.

No prob.

Angela its what friends do.

They arrived at the Civic Center in just a few minutes.

As they got out of Angela's car Angela turned to Bella and said. " Are you ready Bella cause I don't know if you are nervous but I sure am."

Relax Ange

We will do just fine.

When they entered they were given name tags and numbers. There were two guys there that immediately caught Bella's eye. One was dark and had long black hair pulled into a ponytail and for some reason Bella remembered him from some where. The other one was like a super model no he was more like a god or a angel. He was tall and pale but when she looked at his eyes heart pounded louder and faster than ever in her life. She had never seen eyes like his before they were a honey almond color like she had never seen before.

Bella, Bella its time to start.

At that moment Bella was brought back from her daydream if you wanted to call it that it was more like a haze or enchantment.

Oh sorry Angela.

Bella apologized before they headed for there table.

As they waited for the bell to ring declaring the official dating to begin. Bella calculated exactly when she would have her turn with either one of the guys that had caught her eye earlier. And of course they where the last of the guys she had a 10 minute date with that was just her luck.


	2. Chapter 2

She wasnt really paying that much attention to the dozens of guys that sat and talked at here table. But then it was finally time for her to have her turn with the two guys that had captured her eye earlier. The dark one was the first one she got to meet with. When he sat down the bell went DING!! And thier date begun.

Bella, Bella Swan is that you?

Umm,yes im Bella Swan and you are?

Jacob,im Jacob Black.

Oh,your Billy's son.

Yep thats me. Wow its good to see you again.

Yeah you too.

DING!!!

Man it likes like our time is up Bella but hopefully I will get to see you again.

Same here bye Jacob.

All right ladys and gentlemen we are going to take a little break and when we get back we will have time for one more date. Bellas next and final date was the pale one but before he even sat down he turned and left the Civic Center.

Ten minutes later Bella and Angela where in the car headed for Bella's house.

Angela.

Yeah Bella.

I have two questions.

Shoot.

My first question is how does this Speed Dating thing work?

Well you go on the Speed Date and then if of of the guys like you then they write you a letter and if you liked them too ya'll go out on a real date. Ok now that I answered that question what is your other question.

Right at that moment they pulled into Bellas drive way.

Umm,what was the name of the guy that left when it was his turn with me.

Oh that was Edward Cullen,Dr.Cullen that works at the hospital here is his father.

Ok thanks Angela I had a great time.

Then Angela drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed and Bella was always getting letters from the people that was at the Civic Center Speed Dating with her that night. A bunch of the letters were rude letters and she just threw those ones away. A example is.

Dear Bella,

I think you are really hot. I think your friend Angela is hotter but she rejected my letter. So I guess im stuck with you. Anyway you want to go out.

LOVE

Sexy Blake

But finally she got a letter that she was waiting for. It was a letter from Jacob Black.

Dear Bella,

How are you? I'm fine. Man im nervous already and im just writing a letter. Anyway I was wondering if you would like to come down to La Push to a Party with me?

Sincerly

Jacob Black

P.S. The party is this Saturday at 3.

P.S.S. Call me with your answer at 555-3683 so I can R.S.V.P


End file.
